residentevilfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Bio-Hazard Control Squad
Insperation Founded By One Charles Christnson A survivor of the Raccoon City Incident. Was One Of The Many Who Made It Out Alive But One Of The Few Who Managed To Stand Living Normaly After The Horrors They Had Witnessed. This Was Partially To Due With The Fact He Managed To Find A Reason To Stay Alive Through Writting. The Subject That He Wrote Of Was The Nightmare Of The Undead Hell He Had Lived Through. It Was A day And A Half Into The Outbreak that It Occured To Him That This Would Make His Carrer. (At That Point The Outbreak Was merely Signaled By The Disapearences Of Blonde Women And Eerie Moans Coming From The Sewers.) So Being Of An Inquisitive Mind He Went Off To Investigate. Finding Only An Overpopulation Of Vermin in The Main Tunnels aswell as blood smears on the walls. Upon Takeing This Evidence To Police Cheif Irons He was told to stay out of the case or he might get hurt. After a Few Days The real monster reared his head. In Both Irons And The City. After Reciveing A Letter To Speak With Irons Charles Was Attacked By What He Thought Was A Mean Drunk It Wasn't Untill He Saw Its face That He Wasnt Even Alive. Its face had been eaten leaving only bloody flesh where mopst of the face should be but it wasnt that that had scared him it was the fact that the eye's had been eated and were now just empy sockets filled with maggots. He soon ran home and grabbed his Shot gun. a 12 gauge. He soon found it again thinking that hew merely putting an end to a painfull life (Thinking the moans a sign it was still alive) Shoting it had little efect other then the unkind apearence of several others. Seeing the other monsters. he ran and ran and Ran. Gathering As Many People As He Could (13) And Trying To Get Out Of Town. But It was pointless the underworld had opened and the damned were pouring from the sewers and newly infected citizans were starting to turn. after findin all exits blocked by police (on Irons Ordears) they decided to kill some of the horrid things. it was after many of the things went down (with either knifes in the head or decapitation) that one Louis Carter Got in a lucky round from a 9mm in one's head and began aiming for the head. seeing Louis success the others soon formed a mob of hunters. The gunfire drawing other frightened citizens The pary grew from 13 to 52. But they didnt realize that bites or scratches caused this and so after a whole night of destruction that there were only 17 left un-infected. Seeing the bitten or scratched comrades turn made them realize that any who were attacked by the creatusres on bare skin became one. And the managed to sneak through police baracades while they were busy with other matters. making It Out the Rag tag team of survivors knew what hell was and realised that the area was barren no media attention or help in sight realising that the world of fear they had escaped had been covered up. And so the group split up to spread the word of the hell they escaped. But in the heat of this agreement Charles had found Elisa Montgomery, his close friend. along with her Twenty year old son who had been the sole reason she survived till Charles arrived, Harvey Vrisen. They quickly fell in love retreating to New York within two days. Quickly changing Harvey's name To Cristnson and bought a house and between press conferences and writting the truth, were threatened on a daily basis by threatening letters and goverment agents. but the book had been published by september 30th and the damege was done. It was the next day on October 1st they heard of what happened. An explosion. Renforcements He knew that it had to happen. either hell would spread or the goverment would act to cover it up. Neuclear it was. And the next week he found all twelve-thousand copies (Inside American Borders) of his book returned with all of the 120 pages blackened. Each book sealed with the American Seal. He was outraged. Never had anyone stifled his creativity to this degree certainly not his own government. He, fearing for his wife and astrainged yet loyal son, Headed north to Canada. Where In A Small Hamlet He opened a book store. it is here ,with a stock of "bio-graphical" copies of his book , he met one Barry Burton. According to him he had both; heard of his book from a close friend, and also survived the nightmare. Quickly filling him in on most of the details. (leaving out names other than 'Umbrella' and not mentioning 'G'. Nor Did he mention the creatures he didnt encounter feeling it best not no make him feel as if the zombies were the least of the problem.) But he told him of The Evil Umbrella Had Unleashed through the Tyrant Virus and how the Corporation had many other facilities just as deadly where the Virus was being 'improved' to become more deadly and contagous. Upon hearing of these horrors he was galvanized. he knew that the goverment was working with Umbrella Or At least was being blackmailed. And So Began Searching Out The 17 Others Finding 3 of them dead of 'Mysterious cercumstances'. But the 14 that were able to soon arrived to their former leader. upon hearing the news 12 of them agreed to help however posible. But after such horror 2 refused saying they wanted to live normal lives not fighting terror that could have been accidental. These 13 members formed a more or less trained group of warriors with three gun experts and a woman with a history of army training they all shared their strength and together grew as one. but over this training time was running short. It was Febuary 12 when a simple shooting session turned into a blood stained grave. after a mis-fire Chales Was mortaly wounded in the neck and died The next day in hospital. Take Up The Family Duty Upon reciving News of his death the distraught wife and child quickly rushed up to the little burg for the funeral. It was there the Son learned of the group. Being loyal as he was to his savior and new father he found the readily availible group a mirror image of his dads leadership during the inccident. And so he steadily trained and managed to convince the others to make him leader. He soon found that the group could possibly one day become omiotent to the masses he saught goverment funding. upon seeing the raw yet obviouly practiced group the Canadian Governer general's assistant decided to push their request through as it happened his mother had been in Raccoon city the night hell broke lose and had recived a letter talking of such monsters. but fearing his accredibility Dubbed them the "Bio-Hazard Control Squad" to make it seem to the casual obsever that they merly handeled bio terrorisim. Not the undead. The classification, though unwanted, gave them acces to goverment funding. givimg them the ability to stop 'hand crafting' weapons and bite propf cloaths. As well as sniper rifles and access to a bio-chemistry lab that was able to produce vials of antidotes for the commonly used viruses and deadly chemicals in bio-terrorisim. With the acredidation came eager young teens ready to become famous and what not. but they never expected the final perk. They were given access to all files. including Umbrellas Canadian Institutions. But they knew they wouldnt keep the 'top secret stuff' on govermentaly accessed files. But after a simple three months they knew the funding wasnt worth it. they were often called into pointless situations with suicidal teens that wanted to kill the town that bullied them and made some cyanide or bought some other 'contageous shit' as they called it. because they spent so long expecting another living hell but it never came. And so it continued from the early days of 1999 to the terrorist crazy 2001's it was then they really formed the true B.H.C.S they had finally heard of a minor ye deadly outbreak of somhing off the coast of Ireland. Once they arived they found thirty seven basterds already biten 120 zombified, and to their horror over twenty of them had claws and jumped (crimson heads). They were ready for most of it but the new recruts were fool hardy thinking it an elabourite hoax ran up to them and tried to punch one. Bad idea. over seven of the 24 new recruits were bitten within an hour unwilling to shoot there own comrades the others fled to the boat and went off leaving 53 of them left, 13 of wich were the capitns each armed and ready for this nightmare. so one by one they captured the bitten and decapitated them. soon killing of the crimson heads seeing them as the largest threat. then the zombies and then the infcted. the process took two days. but managing to find a ship rowed to Ireland and found help. quickly boarding a flight to Halifax (their new base of operations) They discharged the cowardly recruits and manged to build several simulators to prepare the new ones for the worst. killing their comrades, family, or even themselves. Taking seventy thousand dollars the project was dubbed a frivilous waste of tax payers money. so they're registraition was called intoquestion. but upon seeing the fotage (That was proven to be un-doctored) the public saw the true monstrosities that they had fought. and of hopw the new menbers had fled in fear. Needless to say they were alieanted as cowards. The source of the outbreak was never found. (Dubbed The OIO Ofshore Irish Outbreak) The OIO was secretly Caused by the now ailing Umbrella Corporation. (Due To Aligations, Stoks plumiting, and its own Internal turmoil.) Most likly to see if the residents would pay for vaccine. and for them to stop. sadly none survived to hear the messages. The True Threat The Following Is An Account From A Recently Discovered Membre Of A Group Calling itself The Free Aperently one was not convinced the cause was just. July. 23. 2003. "I Am Walter Fures Tombre. But Under "His" Rule I was Known As 'Balance' He ordered all of our names Taboo'd And Our Nicknames to become common place. He Is 'Devine' I dont know his full name just his last name. Morgaine. He Thinks himself a god. But needless to say with his power most belive him and all others fear him too much to dis belive. His body is athat of a human But his mind is wrong too evil, too smart. The only way we could have told him apart from others is both his red eyes, and his wrists. The top is a near blade. its capable of tearing through steel. yet he can force most of it beneath his skin leaving only a tip. His strenght is that of a god. his skin inpenetrable. and his speed that of a sun streak. But thats not why I left. it was his project." "You Mean He's Working on Somthing That Is More Dangerous then What Youve described to us?" "Yes A Virus Ten Times More Destructive, And Ten Times More Efficiant Then The Tyrant Virus. Hes Calling It 'G-T' or Greater Tyrant Its Made Of Two Different viruses Tyrant And Gene." You Mean He's Created Somthing That Could Cause ten Raccoon Cities?" (Laughs)"Fool Raccoon City Was Only A Fraction Of What Even Tyrant Could Do G-T Can make A Whole Country Into An, as you put it, 'Raccoon City' And Not Only Does Its Host Become Deadlyer Then Any Zombie but The Infected Create Zombies so there is no influx of power." So Why Did They Call You Balance? "Because It Was My Job To Create A Perfect Ballance Between Gene An Tyrant. So Trust Me When I Tell You. This Is A Bigger Threat Then A Neucular War. If It Gets Out Nowhere Is Safe Other Than His Facilities." What Facilities? "His Privately Owned Facilities bought with his blood money and secured by paying of the goverment. There's One In; Tokyo, Berli...." Note: At This Point The Man In Question Suffered a bizzard heart attack. Ending The Confession. He was soon found to have had a home made pacemaker with a veritable remote killswitch. Therefore explaining the sudden heart attack Call To Arms The Response was imediate. The B.H.C.S was ordered to secure Tokyo and pechase a building to open as base of operations. As well as One In Berlin. In BerlinThey were given a positive yes and given a two story facility to use as a base. But In Tokyo. They Were Given The answer of "It Is Not In The Best Interest Of Japan To Allow A Wild Goose Chase To Take Place In Our Esteemed Borders" But still managed to secretly and rather illigaly create a base anyway. Category:Organizations